Switched?
by KatAckerman
Summary: Rin and len kagamine were born with strange split personalities. But what happens if they switch bodies? Dealing with odd personality changes is a handful! Not to mention switching bodies with your twin! Rinxlen, RinxMikuo fluff Rated T for a reason! Language and scenes. Rating may change.


Switched?

Rin and len kagamine were born with strange split personalities. But what happens if they switch bodies? Dealing with odd personality changes is a handful! Not to mention switching bodies with your twin! Rinxlen, RinxMikuo fluff Rated T for a reason! Language and scenes. Rating may change.

~~~~~~ (=^-ω-^=)~~~~~~

Prologue (Narrators POV)

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!"

Oh dear it seems our little rinny has gotten into another brawl with some of her brother's fangirls, that's what she gets for picking on Lenny again.. The school was literally split in two. almost all of the girls on one side and Rin, her fans and her friends one the other. Rin was admired for her straight froward, aloof, bad girl attitude. Len on the other hand was loved for his shota like ways. Rin was picking on him because some of his fangirls attacked him and took out his pony tail imitating her look with the pins and the large bow on top, but his bow was white rather than her black one. "STOP PICKING ON LEN LEN!" Screeched Lilly (Len's biggest fan as you can see)

"I can pick on him If I want to! He's my god damn brother! You're just jealous because you know he loves me more than you!" Rin yelled back at the obsessive blonde. Eventually Lilly shut up and shot a death glare that obviously didn't faze Rin 'the stone', before dashing into the building. The bell rang making multiple people jolt in surprise, including Rin's best friend Hatsune Miku. "Lets get to class." Whispered one of her close friends Gumi. A weird one, definitely. but that's just rin's type. she's never been one to friend a completely normal and sane person, ironically the most sane person she's met so far was the famous ice cream freak Kaito Shion. They all walked to class as the students still left in the crowded hall made and opening for the large group. Rin slightly turned her head and spotted Akita Neru still in the hallway texting her life away.

"Yo, Akita get your ass over her! Your gonna be late for class." Rin stated as her friend glanced up from

her screen and caught up to the group. Of course they were somehow late to class for the 7,000 time

This year. "Kagamine! Where have you been!" Rin shrugged and stared back at the glaring teacher. "You just bought yourselves detention meet me her after school and DON'T be late!" Man, can be freaking scary if she wants to. despite her terrifying demeanor Rin happens to have a little soft spot for her, who wouldn't enjoy the company of a hello kitty obsessed teacher?

~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~

"LUNCH!" Yelled the twin tailed girl,

Rin stayed silent but pulled her bento from her bag. "Oh shit, is it happening again?" Asked her nutty friend Teto Kasane. "Oi, Rinny what's happening?" Asked the ice cream freak as he poked her cheek.

Rin blushed and wiggled closer to Miku's twin brother Mikuo Hatsune. He threw his arm around her and spoke "Don't pick on her! Ill take away your ice cream!"

"NOOOOOO, have mercy!"

Rin giggled under mikuo's arm still red. The Kagamine's have been friends with the Hatsunes for as long as they could remember, after their parents died the Hatsunes took them in until they could find an apartment for themselves. Using their parents money they bought an apartment but are using the money wisely so they won't have to start working at such an early age.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her brother. "Hey! Leek freak! Get your damn hands off my sister!

"Oh god her comes banana boy" he manages to say before Len sat in between them breaking apart from his fangirls as they scream about how much they love 'bad boy' Len.

~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~

End of school

"Come on move your ass rin I wanna go home!"

"NOOOO! Mikuo, Miku! Save me!" The blonde whined.

"Let's go!" The twin said dragging her along by her hair, as Rin yelled in pain yelling for a savior. Despite her plea's she felt like she was forgetting something important. Once they were home 'alone' Len stopped dragging her and turned around silently grabbing her wrists and pinning her against the wall "Ya know, I don't like how you and Mikuo are so close now, it makes me jealous." He whispered in her ear. She could smell the intoxicating scent of his cologne sticking to her making her head spin, she (secretly) loved it when he was like this. She decided to play along. " But what if I liked Mikuo?" she asked breaking from his grasp crossing her arms defiantly. Giving her no time to react his lips were connected to hers and in seconds she herself kissing back, arms falling loosely by her sides soon enough it turned into a full on make out session her arms around his neck clawing at his back, his arm around her waist and his hand on her thigh. They broke apart for air, licking his lips Len spoke "Does he kiss better than me?" He whispered in her ear biting it.

4:37 : O SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT DETENTION!

~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~

OMFG THAT WAS SOOOOO HARD! I have never wrote something so intimate! This is my first vocaloid story! Even tho I've been reading vocaloid stories for like 2 years! Sorry for my terrible grammar and spelling I'm still a very in-experienced writer!

Please tell me if you liked the story!

I think I'm planning on just writing a bunch of plot bunnies and posting Prologues so I can see which ones you guys request me to do more of so I can sort of see my first priorities.

See you ^.^,

~Kat~

Ps. I would like to thank Wargaming Len for telling me that I had to do some major revising to my story because if they didn't, I probably wouldn't have fixed it! THANK YOU!


End file.
